


Threat

by Silver_Siren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, This is entirely pointless, Vampire Natasha Romanov, because why the fuck not, enjoy anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: “Damnit, Tasha, hold on!” He insisted. She looked to him, weakly. She couldn’t even speak. He bit his lip. There was only one way she could live.He lifted her closer to his neck, and she turned away.“...No.”“Damnit, Tasha! You need blood, and we’re hours away from extraction! Just… Just take what you need!”“You’ll… get hurt…”“I know you won’t kill me, Nat. I trust you.”She swallowed, but turned back, and sunk her fangs into his neck. He winced, but held her head as she nursed at the wound.





	Threat

“Nat, oh my God, don’t you  _ dare _ die on me now!”

* * *

 

_ He remembered when they first met. The infamous Black Widow, a vampiress of legend, devious, manipulative, a monster, all of which meant she needed to die. And he knew every possible way to kill her kind. _

 

_ What he actually found was a woman denied her childhood, just doing as she was told because she knew no better. Instead of shooting her down, he let her go.  _

* * *

 

She had been shot with a silver bullet, barely missing any vital organs, but silver was something her kind were severely allergic to. He had ripped the bullet out, cleaned the wound of any remaining silver, but the few minutes it was in had done serious damage. He held her in his arms, shouting at her.

 

It made her head hurt, more than it already did.

* * *

 

_ Years later, they met again. This time, she saved him, from a lycanthrope hoard on the night of a blood moon. The way she fought during such a time was terrifying-using deadly claws to rip out hearts, feeding on them like they were sheep lined up for slaughter. He hadn’t been clawed or bitten by them, but he had been smacked around and the thick forest wasn’t too kind to his human body. She scoffed. _

 

_ “Idiot human. You’re going to get yourself killed.”  _

 

_ She grabbed him, and dragged him out of the woods. _

* * *

 

“Damnit, Tasha, hold on!” He insisted. She looked to him, weakly. She couldn’t even speak. He bit his lip. There was only one way she could live. 

 

He lifted her closer to his neck, and she turned away.

 

“...No.”

 

“Damnit, Tasha! You need blood, and we’re hours away from extraction! Just… Just take what you need!”

 

“You’ll… get hurt…”

 

“I know you won’t kill me, Nat. I trust you.”

 

She swallowed, but turned back, and sunk her fangs into his neck. He winced, but held her head as she nursed at the wound.

* * *

 

_ “I’ll be damned, Agent Barton. You managed to convince a Red Room vampire to turn on her homeland and join us.” _

 

_ Clint smirked. _

 

_ “What can I say? I’m a real charmer-OW!” _

 

_ Natasha tail-slapped Clint, specifically letting the arrowheaded spade at the end smack him square in the face. He rubbed the spot of impact. _

 

_ “Shut up, Clint.” _

 

_ “You love me, Nat. Don’t lie to yourself.” _

 

_ “Shut. Your. Trap. Now.” She snarled, and Clint nodded. _

* * *

 

Clint began to pant as Natasha finished, pulling away with some difficulty. She had enough to run. She licked the wound clean and closed, before picking him up in her arms, and taking off towards the evacuation spot. 

 

Well, it’s not like she wasn’t planning on making him her eternal mate anyways…

* * *

 

_ “Ahhh… Ahhh…” _

 

_ Clint blinked. Was that Natasha, moaning like… well, like  _ **_that?_ ** _ Against his better judgement, he opened her door… only to find her stark naked, bat-like wings and spaded tail out… touching herself.  _

 

_ Oh, not just casually. Like she was into it… _

 

_ His brain stopped working… _

 

_ “AH! CLINT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” _

 

_ He snapped back to attention. Natasha had pulled a sheet over herself, blushing and sweating profusely. Then, suddenly, it clicked. _

 

_ The sweating, the moans, the touching… Natasha was in heat. And unmated. So, to control herself, she was pleasing herself.  _

 

_ “Uh… I kinda… heard you… and… uh…” _

 

_ She rolled her eyes.  _

 

_ “...You’re hard now, aren’t you?” _

 

_ “Yeah. Your moans are  _ **_really_ ** _ hot.” _

 

_ She sighed. _

 

_ “...Can I join you?” _

 

_ “...Sure. Show me what you’ve got, Hawk.” _

 

_ Clint grinned, walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. _

* * *

 

Natasha was quick to grow protective of Clint. She never left his side while he was resting, hissing and baring her fangs if anyone came too close. She was biding her time, waiting-

 

A pained, strangled cry.

 

The wait was over.

 

Clint arched his back up as a pair of hawk’s wings tore loose from his back. Golden scales formed over his feet as they became deadly talons, and matching scales formed as a protective armor over his hands and forearms. His eyes opened, revealing golden-reddish irises and fangs forced the old canines out. Natasha was quick to grab the loosened human canines before he could choke on them, and Clint then collapsed. She took a feathered wing in her hand, and smiled.

* * *

 

_ Natasha let out an exhausted sigh as she came down from what had to have been the fiftieth climax Clint had brought her to that night. She purred next to him, and he chuckled. She then kicked him in the shin. _

 

_ “Mention that I purred tonight, and you’re a dead man.” _

 

_ “Alright, alright, no need to get defensive! You were amazing too… Best heat ever, right?” _

 

_ “Up yours, Clint.” _

 

_ “Hehe, that means yes.”  _

 

_ “Fuck you.” _

 

_ “If that’s what you want-OW, okay, okay!” He apologized as Natasha kicked him… much closer to the family jewels. He started to get up, but she grabbed his wrist. _

 

_ “...Stay here.” _

 

_ He smirked. _

 

_ “Alright, if you insist, milady.” _

 

_ He curled up behind her, and they settled in for the night. _

* * *

 

A feral growl passed from Clint’s lips as he bit down on Natasha’s neck, claiming her as his own. She was returning the favor, and God damn, he was inside her, it felt good-

 

She saw stars, and collapsed on top of him-

 

“Alright, you two, what the hell is going on-”

 

Fury blinked. 

 

“Well, fuck. There it is.”

 

He sighed, and left the mated vampires to their own devices.

 

Like hell he wanted any part of that.


End file.
